'Arry and Bert
"I guess I know never to mess with 'Arry and Bert." -Frank, Wilbert to the Rescue 'Arry and Bert are two very troublesome diesel shunters. Bert is known as Iron Bert whereas 'Arry is known as Iron 'Arry. They were the 2nd antagonists of Keekre24's Series. They are also two of Diesel 10's minions; They plan to Scrap Steamies at The Scrapyards. Their first appearance is Wilbert to the Rescue in Keekre24's Series. They are two diesels who sleep in the Diesel Sheds along with "Devious" Diesel and Norman. History: Coming soon. Appearances: * [[Season 1|'Season 1']]: Wilbert to the Rescue * [[Season 3|'Season 3']]: Diesel's Dilemma * [[Season 6|'Season 6']]: Officer Murdoch * [[Season 7|'Season 7']]: The Final Fate of Spamcan, * [[Season 8|'Season 8']]: The New Controller (cameo) and Fire at the Sheds * [[Season 9|'Season 9']]: Railway Stowaway * [[Season 10|'Season 10']]: Coal Crisis and Paranoid Paxton (do not speak) * [[Season 11|'Season 11']]: Fergus' Day Off (cameo), The Great Western Way (cameo), Duncan in the Dumps ('Arry only; does not speak), Hank and the Hatt St Crossing ('Arry only; cameo), Spencer Goes Too Far ('Arry or Bert cameo) and Trembling Trevor * [[Season 12|'Season 12']]: Scottish Blues (mentioned), Bulgy Takes the High Road and Sidney the Renegade * [[Season 13|'Season 13']]: Oliver's Fossil Fright (Bert only) and Sideplates and Skirmishes ('Arry only) * [[Season 14|'Season 14']]: Freddie at the Ready (cameo) and Dirty ‘Arry * [[Season 15|'Season 15']]: Roundhouse Roulette (cameo), Polar Express Coming Through! Arry or Bert (cameo), A Christmas Caroline (does not speak). Specials: * [[Lady the Lost Engine|'Lady the Lost Engine']] * [[Sodor's Last Stand|'Sodor's Last Stand']] * [[Claw of the Law|'Claw of the Law']] * Saving Pirate Ryan Bio: Coming soon. Livery(s) Coming soon. Trivia They have the same shape as Splatter and Dodge. Quotes: Coming soon. Basis: 'Arry and Bert are based on a BR Class 08 Diesel Shunter. Other Members of this Class are "Devious" Diesel, Splatter, Dodge, The Diesel Shunter, Sidney and Paxton. Gallery: CoalCrisis1.jpg|'Arry and Bert in "Coal Crisis". RailwayStowaway1.jpg|Bert in "Railway Stowaway". Television Series with Diesel 10, Den and Dart. WilbertToTheRescue9.png|'Arry & Bert in the first season. ClawoftheLawTrailer10.png|'Arry or Bert in the 10th Claw of the Law trailer. Dirty 'Arry1.jpg|'Arry in the fourteenth season Dirty 'Arry.jpg|Bert in the fourteenth season Category:Characters Category:Diesel engines Category:Antagonists Category:Yellow Engines Category:Other Railway Category:Green Diesels Category:Twins Category:North Western Railway Category:Male Engines Category:2003 Category:Engine relatives Category:NWR Category:Engines Category:6 Wheels Category:0-6-0 Category:Males Category:2011 Category:Green Category:Standard Gauge Category:Vehicles Category:Diesels Category:Yellow Category:Green Engines Category:Television Only Category:Introduced in 2003 Category:Retired in 2009 Category:Introduced in 2011 Category:Retired in 2016 Category:Retired Items Category:Villains Category:Wooden Railway Category:2003 Debuts Category:Yellow Characters Category:Front Magnets Category:Male Characters Category:Learning Curve Category:Fisher Price Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Television Series Only Characters Category:2003 Items Category:New in 2003 Category:2003 Introduced Category:Model Series Characters Category:Introduced in Season 5 Category:LC99176 Category:Introduced Category:CGI Series Characters Category:Characters that don't work Category:TV Series Category:Items Category:Yellow Vehicles Category:Green Characters Category:Green Vehicles Category:Boy Category:Television Series Category:Male Vehicles Category:Yellow Diesels Category:On Rail Vehicles Category:Keekre24 Category:Green Items Category:Yellow Items Category:Green 2003 Category:Yellow 2003 Category:Square Faces Category:Circle Buffers Category:United Kingdom Category:Yellow Merchandised Characters Category:Green Merchandised Characters Category:Rail Vehicles Category:Engines with Horns Category:Characters That Make Sounds Category:Thomas and Friends Characters Category:Characters that go on Rail Category:Non Try Me Category:Rail Characters Category:Television Series Characters Category:Rail Items Category:Yellow Characters that go on Rail Category:Male Characters that go on Rail Category:Characters with Faces Category:Engines with Faces Category:Green Characters that go on Rail Category:Vehicles with Faces Category:Male Characters with Faces Category:TV Series Characters Category:Wooden Railway Characters Category:Black Bufferbeams Category:Male TV Series Category:Merchandised Characters with Faces Category:Merchandised Engines Category:Merchandised Vehicles Category:Introduced Characters Category:Introduced Items Category:Male Items Category:Merchandised Characters that go on Rail Category:Wooden Railway Items Category:Wooden Railway Characters that go on Rail Category:Green Wooden Railway Category:Yellow Wooden Railway Category:Wooden Railway and Wood Category:TV Series and Non TV Series Category:Characters who Appear in the TV Series Category:Standard Gauge and Narrow Gauge Category:TV Series Characters with Faces Category:Characters with Names Category:Wooden Railway Characters with Faces Category:TVS Category:Green and Yellow Category:TVS Characters Category:Male 2003 Category:On Rail Category:TV Series On Rail Category:Male On Rail Category:Model Series On Rail Category:Model Series Category:TVS Only Category:Items with Faces Category:Non Railway Series Category:Toy Characters Category:TVS and Non TVS Category:WR Category:Characters that go on the Tracks Category:Faced Characters